A Secret Admire of the Snake Kind
by pinaygurl28
Summary: For the Slashed Place Challenge! Neville receives a note during breakfast from someone asking to meet him behind Hagrid's hut. Who could it be?


The Strange Ones

For the Slashed Place Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER or ANY OF THE ACTORS -unfortunately-

Warning: I am horrible at slash scenes so yeah... .

Pairings: NL/GG

Neville Longbottom was used to being a bit of a loner. He barely had any friends outside of Gryffindor and it was even more rare that he hung out with them. Which is why it was quite a surprise when he received a note one day from someone asking to meet up with him behind Hagrid's hut a half hour before dinner. Something a little strange about the note was the post-scrypt asking for Neville to bring a tray of vanilla flavored rainbow cupcakes with him. The note said that the drinks would already be provided. Of course, he had Hermione perform a spell to find out who had sent it, but no. She wouldn't do that for him because apparently 'That would kill the whole point of a letter from a secret admirer, Neville!' He had argued that it might have just been a cruel prank on him by the Slytherins. She had been distracted by some explosion caused by Seamus off in the corner and his problems were left forgotten.

Instead of continuing to ask Hermione for help, Neville decided to gather his so called Gryffindor courage and headed down to the kitchens for a tray of cupcakes. Since it was two hours before dinner, all of the house-elves were off preparing the evening meal. Luckily, Dobby had seen him enter and recognized him as one of Harry's friends. Neville sighed with relief when he recognized the little elf come up to him. It saved him the trouble of trying to find one that was not already busy.

"What may Dobby be doing for young Gryffie master?" asked the house-elf.

"He-hello Dobby. Wi-will you please get me some vanilla flavored and rainbow colored cupcakes? It's just that, someone asked me to meet them and said they wanted me to bring some," Neville said.

"Of course! How many will you's be needing? I is making them quick for you!" exclaimed the strange house-elf.

"Oh. Well, they didn't exactly say how many they wanted. So, can you make enough for three people? But, put maybe an extra two dozen in a gift box?" requested Neville. _I may not know who they are but it would only be considerate of me to bring them something extra._

"That be's no problems! Dobby be back with five dozens cuppycakes in fifteen minutes!" said Dobby.

And there Neville waited for fifteen minutes. The whole time however, he used it to think of someone who could have sent him the note. Of course he remembered that he made an objection to the note because it might have been from a Slytherin, but Neville had a secret about Slytherins. He had a bit of a crush on one of them. He had no clue as to when he realized that he had feelings for the other boy. All he knew was that they were similar in a number of ways that it just seemed impossible for them not to be together.

Neville noticed that his crush was also quite good at Herbology.

They both did not do well in Potions, no matter the fact that he was in Slytherin and quite a number of them were good at Potions.

They tended to be the follower in their respective group of friends.

No one really noticed them when they were around.

Both were a bit shy and quiet.

And when compared to others, people would say that they were on the large side as children, especially during their first year of Hogwarts.

"-ster Gryffie! Master Gryffie sir!" shouted Dobby.

"Yes? Oh, hello Dobby. I'm sorry how long have you been there?" replied Neville.

"I be calling Master Gryffie for past ten minutes, Dobby be doing," answered Dobby.

_Wow. I must have been really out of it. Oh well. That has been happening every time that I think about __**HIM**__. Apparently, I have been doing that a lot lately. Harry warned me that I've been getting some strange looks from our dorm mates. I guess it got to the point where it was so strange that they actually noticed me. Oh, good old Harry. He always knew that I was around. He never did let me feel left out. Oops. Better get back to Dobby._

"I'm sorry Dobby, It seems that I've been doing that a lot lately. Are the cupcakes finished?" asked Neville.

"Yes, Master Gryffie. Cuppycakes be done now. I put extras in different boxie for you too!" answered Dobby.

"Well, thank you Dobby. Now if you will excuse me, I should get going," Neville said.

Neville decided to head back to the boys' dorm room to get changed. He had spent most of the morning helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses and he still smelled like manure. Even if it was someone he did not like that sent him the note, he didn't need something else to add to the list of things the Slytherins could use against him.

After he had gotten dressed, he quickly made his way down to Hagrid's hut, hoping that whoever was waiting for him was not there yet. He knew it was wrong of him but he thought that if he was early and caught sight for someone headed his way and it turned out to be someone he didn't like, he could easily leave the cupcakes and run away.

_-sigh- That would be plain mean and hurtful. Maybe I shouldn't do that. Afterall they went through the trouble of writing me a note._

When Neville realized where he was, he had already made it to Hagrid's. Unfortunately for him, there was already someone there. Seeing who the person was, Neville froze in place with wide eyes as he continued to look at who it was. He could not believe that it was this person who was waiting at the meeting spot.


End file.
